Enteroadenoviruses (EAds) comprise a serogroup with two related types of adenoviruses which are associated with gastroenteritis in infants. We continued our studies of the epidemiology of enteric adenoviruses. During the past year we have concluded analysis of a highly sensitive and specific viral DNA probe for detecting EAd types 40 and 41 in human stools. Recent studies with investigators in Manitoba have verified earlier findings of the utility of this probe. During the coming year further molecular epidemiologic studies will be performed using this probe.